fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingKool720/(a vurry special eppisuud) Sophie is Love: Episode 5
>Be me, Gorge >Be 15 >Wanting to please Sophie >I stalk her and go on william.wikia.com >I see WilliamWill has made a poem about her >Sophie posted this comment: "Aw, thank you! (smiles)" >... >... >... >... >...tears of jealousy rolled down my face >I was crying >hard >my otterlord was betraying me >these hands weren't meant to create >they only destroy >I can't look at them >even though I was furious at Sophie >I still loved her >so I watched PB&J Otter ---- >at 4am >I found myself making chocolate pudding >I start hallucinating >"gorge, what are you doing" sophie asked >"making chocolate pudding" I say >"but it's 4 o clock in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding >"BECAUSE I'VE LOST CONTROL OF MY LIFE." >I went to my bedroom, thinking Baby Butter was there >"here's your pudding butter" >"oh that's ok father gorge, I'm not hungry anymore" >I scream ---- >I was still furious at Sophie >but I kinda loved her still >so I doxed her and went to that scrub's house >"what is the meaning of this" I holler, as I show her the poem >"uhhh..." >"AND WHY IS THIS WILLIAMWILL GUY POSTING A BOATLOAD OF COMMENTS ON YOUR FACEBOOK WALL" >she slammed the door on my face >I cried once more >she was betraying me >I knocked on the door again, angry >"I'd like to have a talk with this WilliamWill guy of yours" >Sophie wasn't there to answer me >went upstairs >opened a bedroom door >OH MY GOSH >SHE WAS BETRAYING ME ALL ALONG >"William, I'd like to rek u on club penguin" >"it's on" he says >I pwn him with my cheat engines and I manage to get 999999999 coins >he does kamehameha on my penguin >I was defeated >"ayy ready for round 2?" >"cock-a-doodle-doo, I've been ready for round 2" I say >I do hadouken on him >but he does kamehameha >AGAIN >"that all you got?" >"no," he said "gorge is drek" >wow >I got pwned by him >Sophie laughed at me while I was crying on a pillow >was she really betraying me?????// ---- >back to where I was >I was crying on a pillow >"my otterlord, why are you---" >"SHE'S MY OTTERLORD NOW" >I walked back home >my eyes were puffy, wet with tears >I still loved her... kinda >so I watched PB&J Otter >I was watching the episode, "Go Away Gorilla" >until Sophie popped out >I slapped that scrub >she got mad >and WilliamWill and PB&J popped out too >"gorge is drek" william said >my face was turning red with anger >I pwnd him with my MS Paint drawings >"I can do more than that" he says >he rekt me with HIS drawings >sophie applauded him >then jelly punched me in the nose >hard >"it's never otter," I said. >I was right ---- >that morning >be time travelling >be signing up for the army >be in airborne 40 kilometers north of Saigon >sitting in my cell until I smelled babbleberry and Giggle Melon >could it be >my otterlord???!!!! >"I got visual," Sophie said. "otter and out" >it was sgt. sophie b. otter >"lemme get you 'otter' here" >"I thought you betrayed me" I said >"be 1967 m80" Sophie replied >"O ya lol" I said >she broke open the cell w/her bare paws >PB&J is shooting innocent bystanders >"what are you doing m8?" Sophie asked >"these civilians are the same gorge's" Peanut answered >"but this is 1967 m8" Sophie yelled as she tackled her caasins >Vietcong has been dispatched >We fight into the late hours of the night >wakes up next morning next to Sophie >she commands me to kneel down >I do it for her >oh yes >I could feel the Giggle Melon love the end!!!1 Category:Blog posts